bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Urgent Report! Aizen's Terrifying Plan!
Urgent Report! Aizen's Terrifying Plan! is the one hundred twenty fifth episode of the Bleach anime. As Ichigo Kurosaki successfully controls his Hollow, Sōsuke Aizen's plans are revealed. Summary is confronted by a vision of Kenpachi.]] Ichigo wakes up in a mysterious world facing a Captain Kenpachi Zaraki that is ready to kill him. In the Human World, the almost complete Hollow form of Ichigo is now fighting against the Visored, Love Aikawa. Watching from outside the barrier, Kensei Muguruma tells Lisa Yadōmaru that out of their group, Hiyori Sarugaki took the longest to do this with a time of 69 minutes and 2 seconds. In comparison, Ichigo has already taken 68 minutes and 44 seconds. Back inside the mysterious world, Ichigo tries to tell Zaraki that their fight is already over, but Zaraki asserts that a fight is not over until only one person is left alive and that he does not need a reason to fight. Zaraki claims that both he and Ichigo were born with two desires: to fight and to gain power. With Zaraki urging him to fight and memories of his past battles filling his mind, Ichigo finally regains his senses in his inner world and pulls the sword out of his abdomen with a strong look in his eyes. defeats his inner Hollow.]] He stabs his inner Hollow with it, turning the Hollow clothes black, just like his own. Ichigo's inner Hollow admits defeat, saying that Ichigo can be king for now, but he warns that if Ichigo lets down his guard even a little, he will crush Ichigo. He also says that if Ichigo wants to control his real power, then Ichigo needs to stay alive until he appears again. Back in the Real World, the almost completely Hollowfied Ichigo is shown to be charging a Cero, but when the internal fight ended, there is a large explosion. The real Ichigo sheds the Hollow skin and falls to the ground soon after. He tells Shinji Hirako that it does not feel bad, and then tells himself that he will not allow his Hollow side to crush him. finds a new TV in her apartment.]] Elsewhere, Orihime Inoue is coming back from school while trying to not be sad over Ichigo not showing up. She thinks about going out for snacks with Tatsuki Arisawa, but then remembers that Tatsuki has not been energetic recently either. When she arrives home, Mrs. Shinmura tells her that her house guests have moved some unusual equipment into her apartment. She finds that Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto have installed a special giant television-like screen in the apartment that allows them to communicate with Soul Society. Using it, Hitsugaya contacts Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and learns that Aizen's true objective has been confirmed. , Nanao and Kyōraku find a clue to Aizen's plan.]] Captain Jūshirō Ukitake had been investigating the Great Spirits Library when he discovered Aizen had accessed a document unrelated to the Hōgyoku. This document had been about the Ōken - the key of the royal family. Orihime does not know what they are talking about, so Rangiku and Yamamoto explain that there is a king of Soul Society who has a symbolic and absolute existence. This king lives in a different dimension inside of Soul Society, and the key opens up that dimension. From all of this, Yamamoto has concluded that Aizen intends to kill the king, but it is more complicated than that. The location of the key is only orally passed down between generations of the Captain-Commanders of the Gotei 13, so there are no written records. What Aizen had been looking at was the way to create the key, and this requires 100,000 souls along with a jūreichi - a place with a great density of spirit particles. The current location of this in the Human World is Karakura Town, and if Aizen completes a key in the way the documents say to, then everything around Karakura Town would be wiped out forever. Yamamoto says that the Gotei 13 will stop him, and that the Hōgyoku will awaken completely after four months. Until then, Aizen will not attack. Yamamoto estimates that the decisive battle will be fought in the winter, so they need to train and prepare for it. He also specifically asks for the help of Orihime and everyone in the Human World. He wants her to go tell Ichigo. After Orihime runs out, Rangiku leaves too to go tell 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. Yamamoto stops Hitsugaya from going with her because there is someone who has been waiting to speak with him: Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. As Orihime hurries her way towards Ichigo, Lieutenant Renji Abarai is training Yasutora Sado and Ryūken Ishida is training Uryū Ishida. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru introduces a new segment explaining about the Arrancar. He explains that an Arrancar is a Hollow that has transformed after having its mask ripped off, claiming that it is fun to guess what they will look like after removing their mask, comparing it to gambling. Aizen appears, saying that it is rather fun. Gin says that he (Aizen) likes doing that. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Visored Training Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hachi's unnamed barrier Hollow techniques: * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released Bankai: * * Other powers: * *Spirit Weapon Navigation Category:Episodes